Now You See Me
by Burden
Summary: ...And Now You Don't... Shounen-ai, TwoShot, Songfic, Joshua/Neku, NekuXJoshua, etc.
1. Eulogy For An Angel

:D Josh/Neku puts me in a nicer mood than anything else. So does From Autumn To Ashes music. ^^

So lets combine those wonderful things.

Into a SONGFIC OHNOES.

:3 Dun worry, it'll be sweet radishes!

o.o So. The first chapter is Josh/3rd Person view. After game, blah blah blah. , You'll see once you read.

Contains Shounen-Ai. So don't like, don't read. Joshua/Neku, so if you don't like Joshua or Neku, or a combination of the two, don't read.

Song is _Autumn's Monologue _by _From Autumn to Ashes. _You should listen to it while reading, and listen to everything else by _From Autumn to Ashes._ They're amazing.

_The World Ends With You_ is property of _Square Enix_ and _Jupiter_. _Autumn's Monologue_ belongs to _From Autumn to Ashes_, who is owned by Ferret Records. I only own the words.

Enjoy~

-

_Oh why can't I be what you need?_

He forbade me from seeing you after our last Game…

_A new improved version of me?_

_But I'm nothing so good,_

Even if I'm the Composer, Mr.H always seems to win…

_No I'm…nothing…_

But that doesn't mean I can't glance at you and your friends from time to time, right?

_Just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs._

I'm not allowed out of the UG, but we still overlap. I can even see you now, with Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki. Even if you can't see me…

_Of violence, of love, and of sorrow,_

You look like you're having fun, though! That's good! …I wish I could say the same.

_I beg for just one more tomorrow._

…I wish I could go back to that week you spent with me.

_Where you hold me down, fold me in… Deep, deep, deep in the heart of your sins._

That was the only time I could really tell you how I felt about you.

_I break in two over you._

Oh, how I regret not doing so!

_I break in two and each_

I should be happy just to be able to see you.

_Piece of me dies._

Even if you do run right through me sometimes…

_And only you can give the breath of life._

_But you don't see me, you don't…_

_--_

"Hm?' Joshua had lost sight of Neku and Shiki for a moment, seeing only Beat and Rhyme smiling and whispering about who cares what.

_Here I'm pinned between darkness and light,_

He stared around until he finally caught a familiar flash of orange disappearing into an alleyway.

_Bleached and blinded by these nights._

The Composer raised an eyebrow and curiously followed them, phasing through people without a care.

_Where I'm tossing and tortured 'till dawn…by you,_

Shiki had taken Neku into the alleyand stammered at him nervously, a confession of some sort, it seemed.

_Visions of you, then you're gone._

It was then that she ceased her nervous chattering and pressed herself closer to Neku, placing her lips upon his shakily.

_The shock bleeds the red from my face,_

Both boys stared at her wide-eyed, one pair of eyes wider and wetter than the others.

_When I hear someone's taking my place._

Joshua backed out of the alley, tripping over himself and falling onto his back.

_How could love be so thoughtless,_

He sat up, staring at the vague gray figures in the shadowy alley with tear-filled eyes.

_So…cruel?_

_When all, all that I did was for you…_

Joshua picked himself up, shaking his head sadly.

-

_I break in two over you._

I shouldn't be so shocked.

_I break in two and each_

You _are_ a boy, after all. It's obvious you'd pick _her_ over me.

_Piece of me dies._

Now I really do regret not telling you during the Game. It would have saved me…this.

_And only you can give the breath of life._

I regret not listening to Mr.H now, too.

_But you don't see me._

But then- you never seemed to enjoy being around me much…

_You don't._

Oh well…I suppose it'll never happen.

_I'd break in two over you._

…Huh. The Scramble always looks so different from the rooftops…

_I'd break in two over you._

Oh, you and _Shiki_ are back…

_Over you…_

"Neku…" I couldn't stop myself from saying your name at least once.

_I'd break in two…_

Oh, you looked up. Did you hear me?

_I would break in two for you._

I had to smile. That's impossible.

_Now you see me, now you don't._

You can't even see me. I don't think you ever really saw me.

_Now you need me…_

But…you just smiled up at me…! Back at me. But-

_And now…_

…And then you ran off with them.

_You don't._

_-_

:O

Sorry if you didn't really understand it. ,

I thought this scenario, if I may, and this song would go together well. You all should listen to it, it's much more beautiful when she sings it.

And this is going to be a two-shot Songfic, the next chapter in Neku's PoV. Why?

Because the song, _Autumn's Monologue,_ actually has a song that responds/goes with it. So, I thought it would be fun to do that with the same story, as the songs do, but in different points of view, like the songs do.

Well, I hope you enjoyed!! Please review, reviews make meh happy, even if they do berate me to the point of tears!

…Hell, I berate myself to the point of tears. So I'm used to it. ^^

Thanks for reading!!

_Novyuku_


	2. Daylight Slaving

, I really don't understand why so many people hate Joshua. I love himm! But I read things where people are like "I ship Neku/Beat cause I hate Joshua! D" !! That irks me greatly! He might be snooty and annoying sometimes, but that's what makes him so great!

:P Anyway, here's part two, in Neku's PoV. This time the song is _The Fiction We Live _by _From Autumn to Ashes._ Listen to it while you read, it's a very good song.

_The World Ends With You_ is property of _Square Enix_ and _Jupiter_. _Autumn's Monologue_ belongs to _From Autumn to Ashes_, who is owned by Ferret Records. I only own the words.

Ps: The Chapter names are two very wonderful songs by _From Autumn to Ashes_that I recommend highly. ^^

Okay, enjoy!

-

I sighed. Beautiful day today, isn't it? I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am, Composer.

_You might be just what I need._

Everyone's here, at the Scramble. We haven't seen each other in a while, so it's fun to just sit back and talk with each other sometimes. I think it'd be better if you were here too, though.

_You know I wouldn't change a thing._

I wonder if you were sad that you had to stay in the UG? I was, even if I never showed it…

I really regret that now.

_Been dreaming of this so long._

But hey, I'm sure we're all happy where we are. Shiki, Beat, Rhyme- they're all pretty happy.

_But…we only exist in this song._

Except Shiki- she looks kinda sad today. I asked her what was wrong, and she ended up dragging me into an alley.

_The thing is I'm not worth the sorrow._

She started to talk- well, stutter. Something about how we grew really close, and…I could hardly understand.

_And if you come and meet me tomorrow,_

But- she suddenly kissed me after that. I couldn't keep my eyes from not widening as she pressed herself closer to me.

_I will hold you down, fold you in,_

I had to pull her away. We were friends. Going farther than that with her didn't feel right.

_Deep, deep, deep in the fiction we live._

I told her I couldn't. That there was someone else. She nodded and apologized, walking away.

_I break in two over you._

I wasn't completely lying. I did love someone else. He just…never stopped by. I walked after her, putting my hands in my pockets. I grabbed the Player Pin I kept from the UG to make sure it was still there.

_I break in two, and if a piece of you dies,_

…There was the faintest sensation in the back of my mind that we were being watched from somewhere above us; that sensation grew when I thought I heard someone whisper my name.

I looked up.

_Autumn, I will bring you back to life._

I-! That can't be possible…I-I see you! On the roof…just sitting there! Trick of the eye or no, you smiled down at me, the same Joshua I spent all of that wonderful time with. I had to smile back, if only briefly. Everyone was trying to call me out of my 'daydreams'.

_Of course I see you…_

One last look was all I took, to make sure you were still there. I could feel the Player Pin still clenched in my hand. I looked up without a smile. Just a thoughtful, caring glance...in case that was really you.

_I do._

_- _

Blah? :D

I thought this one was…okay. The song is really short, so sorry if it seemed rushed or... horrid.

As always, tell me how you liked it! Thoughts, critique, flames, secrets, confessions, sexual invitations, everything is welcome! (maybe not the last one…OwO)

Love,

_Novyuku_

_"Every day keeps getting shorter as my sleeves start getting longer, and the sidewalks overflow...Patronize pedestrians with no sense of direction, I am lost and can't ask a question..."_


End file.
